THIS IS LOVE
by sjmungil
Summary: "kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa istrinya, kecelakaan pula yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya" KYUMIN - GS - DLDR- CHAP 6 UPDATE! khusus buat yang merasa masih joyers aja, haha..
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS LOVE

KYUMIN – GS

IDE MURNI MILIK MUNGIL (/'-')/ BANYAK TYPO, EYD TAK SESUAI, CERITA PASARAN, CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KECUALI YESUNG/G.

DLDR

**Summary : "kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa istrinya, kecelakaan pula yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya"**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, karena kecelakaan beruntun yang ia alami menyebabkan ia harus disini sekarang, bahkan semenjak sadar tadi ia belum melihat istrinya sama sekali. ia diharuskan istirahat oleh ibunya. Sebenarnya ia ingin tau dimana keberadaan istrinya, tapi karena gips yang bersarang di kakinya dan tak ada kruk, membuatnya benar-benar mati kutu tak dapat kemana-mana. Ibunya tadi berkata kaki kanannya mengalami patah dan juga benturan keras yang dialami kepalanya, tapi membuatnya koma selama berhar-hari . ia bersyukur ia tak mengalami amnesia atau semacamnya meskipun ia mengalami pusing yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

"kenapa tak tidur?"

Suara wanita paruh baya membuyarkan lamunannya, ia tersenyum melihat ibunya yang menghampirinya, ia memeluk ibunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada ibunya.

"bu, dimana istriku?"

"istrimu..."

Ibunya bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan kepada putranya jika kecelakaan maut yang putranya alami merenggut nyawa istrinya. Kecelakaan yang mengalami banyak korban dan hanya sedikit saja yang selamat. Baru saja kyuhyun sadar dari komanya, mana mungkin ibunya mengatakan hal ini. Ia takut jika anaknya kenapa-napa.

"istirahatlah, kau tak boleh menjenguk istrimu sebelum keadaanmu benar-benar pulih."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dipelukan ibunya, direbahkannya kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan ibunya yang begitu menenangkan.

-137-

Kecelakaan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya dan membuat adiknya terbaring dengan alat-alat yang ia tak mengerti. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena ia menolak tawaran ibunya yang mengajaknya mengunjungi rumah pamannya, sungguh jika ia bisa memutar waktu ia akan melarang orang tuanya berangkat mengunjungi pamannya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan adiknya seperti ini, sudah lebih dari seminggu setelah kecelakaan adiknya tak kunjung sadar, adiknya pun sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Apa adiknya senang dengan keadaan seperti itu? Tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya shape M nya.

"sungjin-ah... bangunlah, apa kau mau terus seperti ini? Kau tak sayang nunamu ini eoh?"

Kemudian air mata itu kembali keluar dari mata indahnya menuruni pipi putih mulus yang berisi. Jujur saja, ia sudah lelah menangis. Tapi entah kenapa air mata nakal itu tetap saja keluar dari mata indahnya.

"sungmin-ah"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang sahabat yang tengah memandangnya sendu. Tersenyum, meskipun terpaksa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sahabatnya dan menarik keluar sahabatnya dari kamar inap yang ditempati sang adik.

"pulanglah sebentar sungmin-ah, biar aku dan yesung oppa yang menjaga sungjin. Kami tak apa, dan lihat keadaanmu begitu buruk. Ughh..."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, sahabatnya begitu perhatian padanya, ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan telah mengirimkan sahabat sebaik dan sepolos ryeowook kepadanya, ditambah dengan suami ryeowook yang penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan.

"kau harus bangkit sungmin! Bangkitlah demi adikmu yang terbaring disana, ia masih membutuhkanmu. Jang terus terpuruk seperti ini. Orang tuamu sudah tenang sekarang, jika tau anaknya seperti ini pasti mereka akan sedih. Melihat anaknya yang berisi ini menjadi kurus dan pemurung. Aku tau ini sulit bagimu, tapi lihatlah kedepan sungmin-ah."

Benar! Benar kata ryeowook, ia tak boleh terpuruk seperti ini, sekarang ialah sang kepala keluarga. Adiknya membutuhkannya, orang-orang yang bekerja untuk ayahnya, orang-orang yang bekerja untuknya dan adiknya. Jika terus seperti... benar! Sungmin memeluk ryeowook, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada ryeowook.

BUGH!

Ryeowook dan sungmin melihat kearah suara. Seorang namja tampan telah jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan tidak elitnya, bersusah payah untuk berdiri tanpa ada bantuan apapun yang berada di samping namja itu. Sungmin menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. Meletakkan tangan besar itu ke bahu kecilnya, sungguh namja ini tak seberat perkiraannya.

"kau tak apa?... eh? Cho kyuhyun?"

"ne... kau... kau... ah iya lee sungmin."

Sungmin mendudukkan kyuhyun di kursi tunggu yang berada tak jauh darinya, ia melihat keadaan kyuhyun dan memastikan tak ada yang terluka. Ia melihat kyuhyun intens, meskipun ada perban dikepalanya dan luka memar, kyuhyun tetap terlihat tampan. Sebenarnya, sungmin mengagumi sosok yang ada didepannya. CEO muda yang membuat sungmin terperosok masuk kedalam pesona namja tampan itu.

"eh? Kyuhyun? Kukira kau berada di kamarmu."

"ryeowook nuna? Kau ada disini juga? Eh tapi kenapa kau disini juga."

"bodoh! Aku disini tadi menjengukmu tapi kau masih tidur dan aku juga mengunjungi adik dari penolongmu yang juga mengalami kecelakaan yang sama sepertimu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Menatap ryeowook yang ia anggap nunanya sendiri dan menatap sungmin yang terlihat begitu manis meski dengan mata yang sembab dan bekas air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering dipipinya. Tanpa sadar, kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus jejak air mata itu, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih melihat sungmin dalam keadaan sungmin seperti itu. Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya kaget dengan aksi kyuhyun, sedangkang ryeowook sendiri senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"nuna... apa kau tau dimana ruangan istriku?"

Ryeowook diam, sungminpun diam. Mereka berdua tau kemana perginya istri kyuhyun. Di tv-pun sudah menjadi berita hangat. Ryeowook memang diwanti-wanti oleh ibu kyuhyun untuk tidak mengatakannya dalam waktu dekat, karena kyuhyun belum sembuh total. Sedangkan sungmin tak ada hak berbicara dan memberi taukan hal tersebut.

"ibumu melarangku untuk menjenguknya."

"apa keadaan istriku parah?"

"entahlah bibi tak memberi taukan keadaan istrimu kepadaku. Maaf."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat merindukan istrinya, ia ingin memeluk istrinya. Entah kenapa setelah melihat wajah sungmin sekali lagi, rasa yang ia rasakan kepada istrinya menguap begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi? Padahal ini untuk kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan sungmin, yang pertama ia bertemu di pesta pernikahannya yang mengundang ayah sungmin dan kebetulan sungmin ikut.

"ah maaf, aku harus mengangkat telpon dari yesung oppa. Kyu, kau dengan sungmin dulu ya. Nanti aku akan kekamarmu jika masih sempat."

Ryeowook pergi menjauh meninggalkan sungmin dan kyuhyun yang terlihat canggung. Hening... mereka berdua mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, memang tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan karena memang tak begitu saling mengenal.

"aku... aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya orang tuamu, ibuku memberitauku."

"ah i-iya... terimakasih."

Hening kembali melanda mereka berdua. Hingga kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dengan susah payah, maksudnya ia ingin berdiri tak taunya ia terjatuh menimpa sungmin. Sungmin yang tak siap hanya pasrah menerima kyuhyun yang terjatuh mengenainya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan membantu kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"mau kembali ke kamarmu? Ayo kubantu, tunjukan kamarmu yang mana."

Sungmin membantu kyuhyun berjalan, ia memapah kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Kyuhyun menunjukkan kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamar adiknya di rawat, membantu kyuhyun naik ke ranjangnya dan menyelimuti kyuhyun.

"harusnya kau meminta kruk untuk berjalan-jalan. Jika begini terus akan menyusahkanmu sendiri kyuhyun-ssi."

"ibu melarangku kemana-mana sebenarnya, tapi aku bosan jika disini terus. Tak ada teman, dan... aku ingin melihat istriku. Ah terimakasih sungminie."

"ne? Ah aniya. Aku akan menemanimu sampai ibumu datang suapaya kau tidak bosan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menatap sungmin, ada gurat kesedihan yang mendalam dibalik senyum manisnya. Ia paham betul perasaan sungmin dan ia sadar pasti saat ini adalah posisi sungmin yang paling sulit dan entah kenapa ia ingin... ingin melindungi sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>maafkan mungil yang bawa ff baru ;-; bukannya malah nerusin mermaid. tapi jujur saya belum menemukan ketepatan dari kelanjutan ff mermaid. semoga yang ini menghibur mengalihkan dari mermaid yang menggantung belum terselesaikan. mungkin saja saya nanti bakal jarang update karena udah mulai sibuk kuliah. huweee maafkan saya...<p>

oke yang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review. terimakasih

-sjmungil-


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS LOVE

KYUMIN – GS

IDE MURNI MILIK MUNGIL (/'-')/ BANYAK TYPO, EYD TAK SESUAI, CERITA PASARAN, CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KECUALI YESUNG/G.

DLDR

**Summary : "kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa istrinya, kecelakaan pula yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya"**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat putranya ditemani oleh seseorang. Ibu kyuhyun menghampiri kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"sungmin? Benar?"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, ia mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada ibu kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ibu kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat dan menangis, sungmin yang bingung atas tindakan ibu kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, tak menolak pelukan ibu kyuhyun ataupun membalas pelukan ibu kyuhyun.

"kau terlihat begitu kurus dari terakhir yang aku lihat."

"ne?"

"apa kau lupa aku sahabat ibumu?"

Ah ya benar, sungmin hampir melupakan fakta ibu kyuhyun adalah salah satu sahabat dari ibunya. Seingat sungmin, ia terakhir bertemu ibu kyuhyun adalah sebulan lalu, atau mungkin ibu kyuhyun datang kerumah tapi ia tau. Ah entahlah, ia tak mau pusing-pusing.

"waktu aku melayat, aku melihatmu begitu terpuruk. Maafkan aku tak berada disampingmu. Aku sahabat yang buruk bagi ibumu."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan ibu kyuhyun dan mengelusnya.

"gwenchana ahjumma, ibu sangat senang mempunyai sahabat seperti ahjumma. Aku sudah tak apa ahjumma, lagipula jika aku terus menerus sedih dan terpuruk. Semuanya tak akan kembali seperti semula, Tuhan sudah menakdirkan seperti ini."

Senyuman manis terukir dibibir sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap adegan demi adegan antara ibunya dan sungmin. Fakta baru jika ibunya bersahabat dengan ibu sungmin. Kyuhyun jadi teringat ketika ibunya berkata akan menjodohkannya dengan sungmin tetapi ia mempunyai kekasih dan menikah. Ah ngomong-ngomong menikah, dikepala kyuhyun timbul beberapa pertanyaan tentang sungmin. Apa sungmin sudah menikah? Jika memang sudah, kemana suaminya? Atau ia menikah secara diam-diam? Selama ini kyuhyun tak mendengar kabar apapun dari keluarga sungmin kecuali perusahaan ayah sungmin yang kini semakin maju. Atau sungmin belum menikah atau memang tidak mau menikah? Ah kapan-kapan saja di tanyakan, sekarang tanyakan dimana istrinya.

"eomma..."

"kyuhyun... eh bibi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Baru akan bertanya, ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya dan meminta ijin masuk. Ryeowook masuk bersama sang suamin yang terlihat pulang dari kantor mengingat ini sudah sore dan terlihat dari pakaian yesung.

"bagaimana keadaanmu kyu?"

"buruk hyung. Aku ingin bertemu istriku, ibu selalu melarangku."

Seketika keadaan hening. Yesung mau menjawab apa, ia tak tega jika harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Ryeowook hanya menatap ibu kyuhyun dengan khawatir, sedangakan ibu kyuhyun tampak tenang tak seperti awal kyuhyun menanyakan keberadaan istrinya.

"aku akan bertanya kepada dokter terlebih dulu, jika memang sudah mendapat ijin baru kau boleh melihat istrimu."

Ryeowook dan yesung tak percaya jika ibu kyuhyun akan berkata seperti itu. Sungmin sendiri hanya diam saja. Lebih baik ia kembali ke ruangan adiknya daripada disini. Ia merasa asing meski ada ryeowook dan yesung.

"ahjumma, kyuhyun-ssi, wookie dan yesung oppa~ aku permisi dulu."

"kudengar adikmu belum juga sadar, apa ahjumma boleh menjenguknya?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ibu kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar adik sungmin. Selama perjalanan menuju kamar adiknya, ibu kyuhyun memberikan nasehat dan dukungan supaya ia tetap tabah dan kuat. Ibu kyuhyun juga bercerita tentang keinginannya memiliki menantu seperti sungmin, sungmin tampak terkejut. Ia juga baru tau jika ibunya dan ibu kyuhyun akan menjodohkan mereka hingga ia sampai di kamar adiknya. Sungmin masuk ke ruangan adiknya diikuti dengan ibu kyuhyun. Ibu kyuhyun nampak terkejut, sebegitu parahkah hingga sampai sekarang adik sungmin tak kyuhyun melangkah mendekati, sungjin yang terbaring lemah. Ia menatap sungjin dan sungmin secara bergantian, begitu beratnya cobaan yang sungmin hadapi.

"permisi, kami akan memeriksa keadaan pasien sebentar."

Ibu kyuhyun dan sungmin melangkah sedikit menjauh dan melihat dokter memeriksa sungjin. Sungguh, sungmin tak tega melihat keadaan adiknya. Terkadang terbesit dipikirannya, ia ingin menggantikan posisi adiknya.

"sungmin nona?"

"ne?"

"keadaan adik anda semakin hari semakin melemah, operasi yang adik anda jalani 3 hari lalu juga belum menunjukkan hasilnya. Kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kita lihat saja keadaanya beberapa hari kedepan. Kita hanya bisa mengandalkan keajaiban jika memang ada dan terus berdoa supaya keadaan adik anda stabil. Saya permisi."

Dokter itupun pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih mencerna ucapan sang dokter. Hiks... airmata itu lolos lagi, air mata itu jatuh lagi. Ibu kyuhyun segera memeluk sungmin, mengelus punggung sungmin. Sungmin semakin menangis.

"menangislah jika menangis membuatmu lebih baik."

Sungmin mangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan ibu kyuhyun. Ibu kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, berharap ada keajaiban. Sedangkan didepan pintu kamar adik sungmin,terlihat ryeowook berada di pelukan yesung.

"oppa..."

"aku yakin sungmin bisa menghadapi ini semua."

Akhirnya ryeowook dan yesung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, niatnya ingin menjenguk tapi mereka urungkan. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjenguk adik sungmin sekarang. Sungmin terdiam dalam pelukan ibu kyuhyun, tangisnya sudah reda. Ia sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibu kyuhyun, ia merasa nyaman dan aman.

"apa... a-ahjumma akan kembali ke kamar kyuhyun?"

"panggil saja aku ibu, jangan ahjumma. Arra?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, jujur ia merasa tak enak jika memanggil ibu kyuhyun dengan ibu. Ia tak enak kepada kyuhyun.

"i-ibu..."

"kau mengusirku hm? Bukankah ada ryeowook dan suaminya yang menjaga kyuhyun. Luka kyuhyun tak seberapa parah seperti adikmu. Tak apa jika ibu berlama-lama disini."

Sungmin menatap ibu kyuhyun lekat, terdapat ketulusan dan kasih sayang disana. Ia bisa merasakannya, ibu kyuhyun benar-benar baik. Hah, andai saja ia punya ibu mertua seperti ibu kyuhyun, ish apa yang kau pikirkan lee sungmin? Ibu mertua hahaha. Tapi jujur, ia iri melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menikah. Ia ingin menikah juga, tapi kekasihpun tak punya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan membuatnya malas untuk mencari kekasih.

"minie-ya~ bagaimana cara ibu mengatakan pada kyuhyun jika istrinya sudah tidak ada?"

Sungmin terdiam, ia merasa tak berhak berkata apapun karena ini bukan urusan sungmin. Sungmin menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jika ia berbicara, ia takut salah. Ibu kyuhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas, sungmin tak begitu mendengarkan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan di posisi kyuhyun, ia yang bukan diposisi kyuhyun saja sudah seterpuruk ini, bagaimana nanti dengan kyuhyun? Entahlah.

"ibu... beri kyuhyun kruk supaya ia tak merasa bosan di kamar."

"aku tak mau ia mencari keberadaan istrinya, kau taukan ia begitu mencintai istrinya?"

"ibu benar."

Tok Tok Tok

Kepala seseorang menyembul dari pintu, memandang ke arah dan ibunya kemudian masuk di ikuti oleh yesung dan ryeowook. Kyuhyun mendudukan diri di sofa tepat disebelah sungmin.

"bibi... dia tak bisa dibilangi, ia merengek meminta kruk dan meminta diantar kemari."

"yak nuna aku bosan di kamar dan kalian sibuk sendiri."

Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang kekanakan. Sudah punya istri masih saja seperti anak kecil untung saja kyuhyun belum memiliki anak, batin sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sungmin yang tersenyum. Guratan kesedihan itu tampak berkurang. Sungguh, ia begitu menyukai senyuman sungmin.

"ehem... kami pamit dulu yah. Bibi, sungmin, dan kau kyu besok kalau ada waktu aku akan menyempatkan diri menjenguk kalian."

Setelah kepergian pasangan aneh menurut kyuhyun, keheninganlah yang muncul. Baik ibu kyuhyun, sungmin, dan kyuhyun sendiri bungkam. Sungmin dengan tatapan kosongnya, ibu kyuhyun yang memainkan cincin di jari manisnya, kyuhyun yang menatap lurus kepada adik sungmin yang terbaring. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>mungil putus disitu yah hihi...<p>

thanks smuanya~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS LOVE

KYUMIN – GS

IDE MURNI MILIK MUNGIL (/'-')/ BANYAK TYPO, EYD TAK SESUAI, CERITA PASARAN, CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KECUALI YESUNG/G.

DLDR

**Summary : "kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa istrinya, kecelakaan pula yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya"**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Air mata itu jatuh dari mata indahnya melewati pipi pucatnya. Air mata itu tak dapat berhenti, ia terpukul oleh apa yang ia lihat. Ini kenyataan dan ini benar-benar sungguhan. Di depan ia berdiri sekarang adalah makam istrinya. Kenapa? kenapa harus istrinya yang Tuhan ambil? Kenapa bukan dia? Ingin sekali ia mengulang kejadian kecelakaan maut itu terjadi, ia ingin menjadi pengganti istrinya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak tapi tak bisa.

"maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melindungimu."

Ia meletakkan bunga lili diatas makam sang istri, membalikkan badan dan pergi menjauh. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya, ia tinggal begitu saja. Wanita paruh baya itu mengejar dengan wajah sedih. Sungguh sebenarnya ia tak tega.

"kyuhyun-ah"

"ibu... biarkan aku sendiri."

"tapi kamu harus kem..."

"iya, nanti aku kembali ke rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun terus berjalan semakin menjauhi ibunya, berjalan dengan lunglai. Tak peduli kakinya terasa sakit, meskipun ia berjalan dengan bantuan kruk. Berjalan tak tentu arah. Entah ia mau kemana. Sedangkan ibu kyuhyun, mengawasi dari jauh, eh maksudnya dengan jarak yang lumayan untuk memantau kyuhyun, jika nanti terjadi apa-apa. Dengan emosi kyuhyun yang seperti itu, kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal di luar kendali. Hanya itu yang ditakutkan oleh ibu kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti didepan pagar universitasnya dulu. Melihat gedung yang dulu ia pernah menimba ilmu. Disinilah, ah tepatnya di taman kampusnyalah ia bertemu dengan istrinya, banyak sekali kenang-kenangan di tempatnya kuliah dulu bersama istrinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali meninggalkan tempat kuliahnya dulu. Ia berjalan dengan terseok, ia merasakan kakinya semakin sakit. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga.

BRUK

"arrghhh..."

Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan bajunya tersiram kopi panas. Aahh hari ini moodnya benar-benar buruk.

"a-ah maafkan aku, maafkan aku... aku sedang terburu-bu...kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun yang meredakan sakit di pantatnya mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Terlihat dari bawah (posisi jatuh kyuhyun, duduk) wanita ini sungguh, cantik. Bibirnya menggoda sekali. ia dibantu berdiri dan mengelap bekas tumpahan kopi.

"bagaimana dengan bajumu? Ah maafkan aku."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini minnie-ah."

Sungmin, wanita yang dipanggil kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas mari-mengelap-baju-kyuhyun. Memandang kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum. Jujur, kyuhyun merasakan hal aneh ketika melihat senyum milik sungmin.

"aku dari membeli kopi, aku... aku masih belajar menjalankan perusahaan ayah. Kau tau kan jika sekarang perusahaan ayah membutuhkan pemimpin. Yahh... meski aku masih baru di hal sperti itu tapi yesung oppa banyak membantuku dan kau sendiri kenapa bisa disini, bukankah harusnya kau dirumah sakit?"

"aku... dari mengunjungi istriku..."

"k-kyu..."

"sudahlah tak apa. Kau tak mau mengajakku ke kantormu?"

"ah i-iya..."

Akhirnya mau tak mau sungmin membawa kyuhyun ke kantornya, menuntunnya hingga kyuhyun duduk manis di sofa empuk di ruangan yang kini menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun mengamati ruangan sungmin, simple. Tak ada yang berlebihan.

"kyuhyun-ssi.."

"panggil aku kyuhyun. Tak usah terlalu formal."

"ah ne~ eh tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu mengobrol kyu~ aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lalu kita kerumah sakit bersama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengamati sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seorang designer bisa menjadi CEO perusahaan besar dan kyuhyun yakin sungmin hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang bisnis. Meskipun sama-sama bisnis tapi ini kan jenis bisnis yang berbeda. Kyuhyun mengamati sungmin, kyuhyun menahan tawa melihat ekspresi sungmin yang terlihat bingung, kadang mengerucutkan bibirnya, atau mengacak rambutnya, hingga akhirnya kyuhyun tak tega dan menghampiri sungmin.

"coba kulihat... ini mudah sekali min."

"aku belum sepenuhnya paham dengan yang yesung oppa ajari kyu~" ucap sungmin dengan nada manja dan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan gemas kyuhyun mengacak rambut sungmin. Membuat semburat pink di pipi gembul sungmin muncul. Dengan telaten kyuhyun mengajari sungmin dan tanpa mereja sadari mereka melakukan adegan-adegan seperti pasangan kekasih.

"sung... kyuhyun?"

Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang sedang mengamati layar laptop milik sungmin sekarang beralih memandang orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah cengonya.

"hei bocah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"eh anu eng..."

Kyuhyun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan yesung. kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu, ia juga merasa gugup. Padahal tadi pagi ia merasa sangat kehilangan. Semuanya menguap.

"dasar anak nakal, seharusnya kau beradadi rumah sakit. Bukan disini."

"oppa... kyuhyun tadi dari makam istrinya."

Wajah kesal yesung seketika berubah menjadi sendu. Sedikit terkejut, sebegitu cepatkah ia mengetahui keadaan istrinya dan sebegitu cepatkah kyuhyun akrab dengan wanita lain. Seingat yesung, kyuhyun adalah orang yang sedikit kaku dengan yeoja yang baru dikenalnya, ah sungminkan sudah lama kenal dengan kyuhyun, tapi tak begitu dekat. Yesung melamun memikirkan hal itu hingga ia tak sadar jika kyuhyun sudah berada di depannya.

"hyung... kau mengajari sungmin dengan baik tapi harusnya kau mengajari dasarnya dulu hyung, lihat dia tadi kesulitan."

"tidak ada waktu untuk mengajari hal dasar kyu. Perusahaan membutuhkan pemimpin."

"tapi hyung ini bisnis saham bukan bisnis sepatu yang seperti sungmin punya. Ini beda."

"tapi kyu..."

"sudah hentikan..."

Kyuhyun dan yesung yang berdebat serempak menoleh kearah sungmin. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tangan bersendekap didepan dada. Ia sungguh kesal,ia tau ia tak tau bahkan sama sekali tidak tau tentang saham atau apalah itu yang ia tau hanyalah ia mempunyai toko sepatu. Itulah usaha sungmin selama ini.

"yesung oppa apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?"

Belum sempat yesung berbicara, dokumen yang berada di tangannya sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan kyuhyun. Dengan serius kyuhyun mengamati dokumen yang yesung bawa sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau tak mencoba mempertanggung jawabkan perusahan kepada yesung hyung minie?"

"aku tak ingin merepoti orang lain kyu~ mungkin suamiku kelak yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan... eng atau aku jual saja ini perusahaan? Ah jangan.. tidak... tidak bisa... jongjin... ya ada jongjin... dan jam berapa sekarang? Kita harus kerumah sakit."

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf ya gak banyak, banyak berita macam-macam yaaa jadinya mau nerusin ff itu agak gimana gitu. Ff yang lainpun kena imbasnya. Sekali lagi mungil minta maaf sangat. Gomawo yang sebesar besarnya juga dan mianheyo yeorobun~~~


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS LOVE

KYUMIN – GS

IDE MURNI MILIK MUNGIL (/'-')/ BANYAK TYPO, EYD TAK SESUAI, CERITA PASARAN, CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KECUALI YESUNG/G.

DLDR

**Summary : "kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa istrinya, kecelakaan pula yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya"**

Duuhhh saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat kemarin salah ketik, harusnya adiknya sungmin kan sungjin kan ya, tapi saya ngetiknya jongjin. Jongjin mah adiknya yesung. maafkan saya T.T beginilah orang kalau lagi koleng/? Otak dan tangan tidak sinkron. Mianhe /bow/

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Sunmin membantu kyuhyun untuk berbaring, gadis itu menyelimuti kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis. Dengan reflek tangan sungmin membelai kening kyuhyun, mengusap-usapnya hingga kyuhyun merasakan kantuk.

"tidurlah~"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya hingga ia menuju alam mimpi. Setelah memastikan kyuhyun tertidur, sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun dan pergi menuju kamar sang adik di rawat. Tak ada kabar akan perkembangan keadaan sungjin. Keadaannya belum stabil hingga saat ini, ingin sekali sungmin meneriaki sungjin hingga ia membuka matanya dan tidak meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini.

"sungjin-ah nuna mohon bangunlah~ apa kau tak kasian nunamu ini sendirian? Nuna tak mau kau tinggalkan seperti ini..."

Sungmin terus bermonolog sendiri hingga ia tak sadar jika dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang berkunjung. Orang itu membisikkan sesuatu ke sungmin, membuat sungmin terkaget dan membulatkan matanya. Hingga sungmin menolehkan kepalanya memastikan dibelakangnya manusia atau bukan kkk

"ya siwon-ah kau mengagetkanku."

"maaf minnie kkk bagaimana keadaan sungjin? Maaf aku baru bisa menjenguk, aku baru free sekarang."

"gwenchana~ eum... kita bicarakan diluar saja ya. Aku tak mau mengganggu sungjin."

Namja yang dipanggil siwon mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sungmin keluar dari ruangan dan duduk di kursi yang berada di luar ruangan.

"jadi bagimana?"

"sungjin belum juga membaik. Hahhh... aku sendirian jika seperti ini."

"apa maksudmu sendirian? Masih ada aku, jangan bicara seperti itu. Oh, iya kudengar di rumah sakit ini ada cho kyuhyun, benarkah?"

Sungmin memutar matanya malas, beginilah jika siwon sedang bersamanya ada saja hal-hala yang dibicarakan. Teman kecilnya ini dari kecil memang tidak berubah, hanya fisiknya saja yang berubah. Dengan sabar sungmin menjawab pertanyaan dari siwon dan tertawa kecil jika siwon melakukan atau mengatakan hal lucu.

"baiklah, aku harus pulang. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku adik manis."

"hei -_- aku lebih tua darimu."

Siwon mengacak-acak poni sungmin dan segera pergi sebelum kena omel oleh sungmin sambil tertawa-tawa d koridor rumah sakit sehingga membuat suster yang berpapasan dengan siwon berpikir jika siwon pasien dengan gangguan jiwa yang mencoba untuk kabur. Oke abaikan, karena ini bukan rumah sakit untuk orang-orang dengan gangguan jiwa. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat temannya yang memang alay sedari kecil, hingga ia kembali lagi keruangan sungjin.

-kyuhyunsungmin-

Hari ini sungmin kembali berkutat dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan dokumen, perusahaan yang ia masih belum paham betul. Entah kenapa pikirannya tidak fokus, pikirannya melayang-layang menuju kyuhyun. Sejak kemarin ia belum bertemu kyuhyun, bahkan ia tak pamit jika ia pulang. Ia merasa tak enak pada kyuhyun. Apa yang ia pikirkan.

"fokus min fokus..."

"apa yang fokus?"

"HYAAAAA..."

GEDUBRAK BRUK PYAARRR

"SUNGMIN!"

"aw appo~~"

Sungmin bangkit dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit dengan suara debuman yang keras dengan tangan menyenggol gelas dan berakhir malang sang gelas. Sungmin mengelus-elus pantat berisinya sambil meringis,

"sudah dibilang, kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu oppa. Kau mau aku mati berdiri ya oppa, huh aku belum mempunyai suami."

"maaf maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Istriku memintaku menjemputnya sekarang jika tidak dia tidak mau berbicara denganku."

"memang ryeowook kenapa oppa."

"hehe wookie sedang hamil, jadi ya begitulah."

"benarkah? Uwaaa chukkae oppa~~"

Sungmin melonjak-lonjak senang mendengar sahabatnya akan mempunyai anak, ia lupa jika memang pantatnya masih sakit -_- yesung menyerahkan dokumen dan menceramahi sungmin sebentar dan bergegas pergi, mengingat sang istri sedang menunggunya. Terbesit perasaan iri tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mau hamil dari mana jika suami tak ada. Bagaimana jika ia menikah dengan kyuhyun? Bukankah itu pemikiran yang bagus, sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun baru saja kehilangan istrinya, tidak-tidak. Tapi jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini jantungnya tidak bisa terkontrol jika dekat dengan kyuhyun.

"hei nona, apa kamu sakit?"

"huwaaaaaaa"

Sebelum sungmin jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, sang pengaget memeluk pinggang sungmin supaya tak jatuh di tempat yang terdapat pecaha gelas akibat tersenggol tangan sungmin. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan tak terasa pipinya panas, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sang pengaget dan sang penyelamat.

"k-kyu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"membantumu~"

"kau kabur lagi hm?"

"tidak~ aku sudah ijin kepada eomma dan pihak rumah sakit, lagipula aku sudah boleh pulang dan aku tidak betah jika aku berlama-lama harus dirumah sakit. Diumah sakit itu tidak enak~"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang menjelaskan betapa tidak enaknya berada dirumah sakit, tapi seketika sungmin merasa sedih mengingat sang adik yang belum juga sadar. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut muka sungmin segera mengelus bahu sungmin.

"gwenchana kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala sungmin dengan sayang. Ia sedikit belajar dari sungmin tentang bangkit dari keterpurukan. Rasa ingin melindungi sungmin muncul kembali, dulu dengan istrinya ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Apa memang jodohnya bukan sang istri dulu melainkan sungmin? Semoga saja iya, kyuhyun berharap seperti itu.

"kemana yesung hyung? Aku tak melihatnya."

"dia menjemput istrinya kyu. Maklumi nunamu yang sedang hamil itu."

"hamil? Wookie nuna hamil? Keren~"

"eh? Keren?"

"rahasia."

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan dan mendapat hadia pukulan di lengannya kemudia tertawa bersama. Kemudian keduanya saling diam, membayangkan hal yang sama bagaimana jika mereka adalah pasangan. Mungkin bagi sungmin itu adalah yang mustahil, namun bagi kyuhyun bukanlah hal mustahil melainkan ini waktu yang tepat bangkit dari keterpurukan ditinggal istri dan memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati, jiwa dan raga sungmin karena ia mulai menyadari jika ia memiliki rasa terhadap sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS LOVE

KYUMIN – GS

IDE MURNI MILIK MUNGIL (/'-')/ BANYAK TYPO, EYD TAK SESUAI, CERITA PASARAN, CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KECUALI YESUNG/G.

DLDR

**Summary : "kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa istrinya, kecelakaan pula yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya"**

Chapter 5

.

.

.

DRRTTT

DRRRTTT

Ponsel di saku sungmin terus bergetar, dengan terburu-buru sungmin menganggkat panggilan yang sedari tadi tak berhenti tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"yeobseo~"

"n-ne~ nuguseyo?"

"ini aku adik manis, aku hanya mengatakan aku sedang berada di rumah sakit menjenguk sungjin dan kau dimana?"

"ya! Aku lebih tua darimu. Aku ada di kantor. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. Tunggulah sebentar~"

"kantor yang mana? Baiklah, lagipula dokter sedang memeriksa sungjin. Aku datang tadi dokter berlari-lari memasuki ruangan sungjin dan aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk."

"sungjin? Kau serius? Baiklah aku kesana sekarang!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya dan meraih tasnya. Berlari secepat mungkin menuju lift yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari ruangan ia bekerja, sungmin benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya.

Ting

Segera saja sungmin masuk kedalam lift tanpa menghiraukan yesung yang melongo melihat sikap sungmin. Belum sempat yesung bertanya ada apa, lift sudah tertutup dan turun menuju lobi. Setelah lift terbuka ia segera berlari menuju mobilnya di parkir. Sungmin benar-benar sudah tak peduli dengan sekitar, tak peduli tatapan heran yang ditujukan kepadanya. Secepatnya ia harus segera sampai dirumah sakit.

-KMisreal-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang beberapa hari ini ingin ia kunjungi, yaitu ruangan sungjin. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia terakhir bertemu sungmin di kantornya dan berakhir makan malam di kedai kecil. Sebenarnya ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, mengingat keadaan kyuhyun sudah baik, hanya tinggal menunggu gips dikakinya di lepas. Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di pintu kamar adik sungmin. Tidak, dia bukannya tidak mau masuk, ia hanya kaget ada rival perusahaannya.

"oh? Wow ada cho kyuhyun rupanya. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali."

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"tentu saja menjenguk adikku, tapi sayangnya dokter melarangku masuk."

"hah? Adik? Kau siapanya sungmin eh?"

Siwon yang mencium bau-bau kecemburuan tersenyum miring, kesempatan langka membully seorang chokyuhyun yang katanya menakutkan dan mempunyai sifat evil.

"aku? Tentu saja calon suami sungmin."

Kyuhyun mendengus, apa calon suami? Yang benar saja calon suami sungmin sudah jelas cho kyuhyun, bukan choi siwon. Huh, andai saja ia adalah kekasih sungmin saat ini. Dengan bangga mungkin kyuhyun akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon suami sungmin. Apa ia tak tau jika siwon dekat dengan sungmin? Hah berarti info hasil memata-matai kemarin kurang up to date.

"apa kau bercanda, choi siwon-ssi?"

"aku tidak..."

"siwonnie... eoh? Kyu~~~"

Sungmin yang baru sampai menyapa siwon dan menanyakan keadaan adiknya, tapi melihat ada kyuhyun... semuanya hilang. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul, sedangkan siwon hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kyuhyun.

"dokter belum keluar min, kemari dan duduklah."

"kyu ayo duduk~"

Sekarang gantian siwon yang mendengus melihat sungmin yang mengacuhkannya malah menyuruh kyuhyun duduk, dan lihat membantu kyuhyun duduk. Sebenarnya siwon tidak cemburu sama sekali, hanya saja perubahan sikap sungmin yang sedikit lebih kalem.

"yak min aku ini calon suamimu~"

"bukan! Aku yang calon suaminya! Kau hanya sekedar orang yang dekat dengan sungmin!"

"tidak! Akulah calon suaminya."

"aku choi siwon-ssi."

"tidak cho kyuhyun-ssi, akulah yang calon suaminya."

"YAK KALIAN DIAMLAH! INI RUMAH SAKIT DAN CHO KYUHYUNLAH CALON SUAMIKU."

Setelah berteriak dengan lantang, sungmin menutup mulutnya, mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang barusan ia katakan. Ia, ia benar-benar malu. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya melongo, benarkah? Sungmin menginginkannya menjadi suaminya. Hanya siwon yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas, merasa berhasil membuat jebakan untuk kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Beberapa dokter dan perawat akhirnya keluar dari ruangan sungjin. Sungmin menatap penuh harap kepada sang dokter-dokter tersebeut.

"sungmin-ssi..."

"ne?"

"sungjin sudah sadar, keadaannya sudah stabil dan perkembangannya cukup besar. Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Silahkan anda menjenguknya, tapi 5 menit lagi obat tidurnya akan bekerja. Ia harus banyak istirahat terlebih dulu."

"benarkah? Terimakasih~"

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dan segera masuk untuk melihat keadaan adiknya. Disusul dengan siwon dan kyuhyun yang berebutan ingin masuk.

"sungjin-ah~~~"

Sungjin tersenyum melihat nunanya yang duduk di sampingnya, mempunyai nuna seperti sungmin menurut sungjin adalah sebuah anugrah walau terkadang nunanya ini terkesan pabo. Sungjin belum sepenuhnya bisa bicara dan bergerak, menolehkan kepalanya saja susah. Maklumlah hampir 3 bulan ia tak menggerakkan badannya sama sekali, jadi otot-ototnya kaku.

"dokter bilang 5 menit lagi kau akan tidur, sekarang pejamkan matamu."

Sungjin mengangguk pelan, sedangkan di pintu masih berbutan kyuhyun dan siwon yang mencoba masuk terlebih dahulu dan karena memang bada kyuhyun kurang kekar dari siwon dan ditambah kaki yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh jadilah siwon dulu yang masuk membuat kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat.

"dia sedang tidur siwonnie~ biarkan dia istirahat."

Kyuhyun berkali-kali mendengus sebal melihat sungmin dan siwon mengobrol dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya, tapi hatinya lumayan berbunga-bunga karena teriakan sungmin tadi. Menjadi suami? Hihi ia harus bilang pada sang ibu untuk melamar sungmin sekarang.

"kyunie~ kyu~"

Kyuhyun yang sedang berhayal didunianya seketika tersadar. Melihat sungmin sudah berada di sebelahnya dan siwon yang sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"siwon-ssi?"

"oh? Dia harus pulang, dia besok harus ke singapur. Biasa orang bisnis, beda sekali denganku yang mempunyai butik dan toko sepatu dan tidak mengetahui tentang hal seperti itu."

"kau punya butik? Kukira hanya toko sepatu. Hahaha bukankah itu juga bisnis ming?"

"beda~~~"

Kyuhyun benar-benar gemas melihat kelakuan sungmin. Ingin sekali ia melahap sungmin sekarang juga. Hah... tapi apa daya, ia tak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk dimata sungmin.

"eung~ kyunie~ a-aku minta maaf yang tadi..."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, semburat pink mucul dipipi sungmin. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Minta maaf? Karena apa? Memang dasarnya kyuhyun ehem pintar kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya. Menggoda sungmin sedikit tak apa kan?

"minta maaf apa ming? Kau salah apa? Menurutku kau tak salah apa-apa."

"y-yang tadi di koridor ka-kalau anu itu calom suami."

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan bingo... benar sekali tebakan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang bahu sungmin, muka sungmin semakin merah membuat kyuhyun tak tahan.

"ming~ lihat aku."

Dengan perlahan sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat pada mata kyuhyun. Ada tatapan memuja, tatapan cinta. Tidak mungkin, kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencintainya.

"ini sudah hampir 3 bulan aku kehilangan minjae, bukankah itu juga waktu yang cukup bangkit dari keterpurukan dan kurasa aku bangkit dari keterpurukan karna dirimu min. Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah merasakan ini kepada minjae. Berdebar di dekatnya, merindukannya setiap detik, memujanya, aku tak merasakan itu pada minjae dan aku merasakannya denganmu. Aku berdebar ketika berada di dekatmu, aku merasakan rindu yang amat dalam setiap detik jika aku tak melihatmu, aku begitu memujamu ketika aku melihatmu dan rasa ingin melindungimu semakin kuat jika aku melihatmu bersedih, aku ingin menjadi sandaranmu ketika kau terpuruk. Dan... bisakah kita meneruskan perjodohan yang tertunda waktu itu? Mungkin ini akan sulit, tapi... tak ada salahnya kan jika kita mencoba?"

Seumur hidup kyuhyun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar saat menyatakan cinta. Ia... gugup, takut jika sungmin menolak. Tapi jujur, sungmin juga merasakan hal sama dengan kyuhyun meski frekuensi bertemu dengan kyuhyun saat ini sangat jarang. Sungmin menatap lekat mata kyuhyun, terlihat kesungguhan. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, memang tak ada salahnya mencoba, yah mencoba dengan kyuhyun tapi ia tak akan memainkan perasaan kyuhyun, jika memang nanti ia benar-benar yakin dengan kyuhyun, ia akan meneruskannya. Bukan, bukan ia tak yakin dengan kyuhyun, tapi ini... bagaimana menjelaskannya... bahkan sungmin tak sadar jika ia sudah dalam pelukan kyuhyun.

"omo omo romantis sekali... aish sungmin-ah akhirnya kau akan menjadi menantuku.."

"yak ibu, kau mengganggu kami. Astaga bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai ibu seperti ini."

"kyunie, sopanlah dengan ibumu~"

"omo omo omo manis sekali."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimana bisa ibunya menyelinap masuk. Memisahkan pelukannya dengan sungmin dan sekarang malah ibunya yang memeluk sungmin. Ibunya berlebihan. Begitukah jika keinginannya terpenuhi. Okelah ini kesekian kalinya ia menuruti sang ibu. Menjadi anak baik sehari saja untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf emang kemaren emang salah ketik. Harusnya sungjin jadi jongjin. Hihihi maaf lagi koleng/? Disini, di chap ini udah di kasih tau ya nama istrinya kyuhyun, mungil gamau pakai nama nama artis-artis girl band atau rookies.

Yang baik hati silahkan review... kalau reviewnya dikit kadang males mau nerusin hehehe '^'v


	6. Chapter 6

THIS IS LOVE

KYUMIN – GS

IDE MURNI MILIK MUNGIL (/'-')/ BANYAK TYPO, EYD TAK SESUAI, CERITA PASARAN, CAST BUKAN MILIK SAYA, KECUALI YESUNG/G.

DLDR

**Summary : "kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa istrinya, kecelakaan pula yang membuatnya bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya"**

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan sungmin masih mengingat betul kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaan terhadapnya. Terlalu cepat? Emm mungkin, karena memang mereka tidak terlalu mengenal dulunya tapi sekarang tak ada yang ditutupi dari seorang cho kyuhyun dan di jari manisnya kini telah melingkar cincin yang cantik seperti sungmin.

"nuna jangan melamun di pagi hari."

Sungjin membuyarkan lamunan sang nuna yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Sungjin mendengus nunanya tak mendengarkannya. Baru saja ia akan mengagetkan nunanya, sang calon kakak ipar telah memeluk sungmin dari belakang membuat sungmin terlonjak.

"ya hyung aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, tak bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan di depanku. Tidak dirumah sakit, tidak dirumah sama saja. Haishh... membuatku sakit lagi."

Sungjin mengomel tidak jelas sambil meninggalkan kyumin yang sedang terkikik geli melihat kelakuan sungjin.

"kurasa adikmu butuh terapi lagi."

"molla~ cha... ini sarapanmu pangeran tampan dan mana ibumu kyu?"

"ibu? Ada di kamarnya min, mungkin sebentar lagi keluar."

Semenjak sungjin keluar dari rumah sakit , ibu kyuhyun memaksa sungmin untuk tinggal di rumahnya, namun sungmin dan sungjin tak mau karena nanti malah merepotkan. Sehingga gantinya setiap akhir pekan sungmin dan sungjin menginap dirumah kyuhyun meramaikan rumah kyuhyun yang kata ibu kyuhyun selalu sepi.

"masih pagi sudah bermesraan, dimana sungjin?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk sungjin yang menikmati roti bakarnya di teras belakang rumah. Ibu kyuhyun segera menyusul sungjin dan bercengkrama sebelum ia berangkat ke cina pagi ini. Yah, sepupu kyuhyun yang bernama heechul atau kyuhyun sering memanggilnya 'nenek lampir' meminta ibu kyuhyun menemaninya selama tiga bulan dicina dengan alasan usia kandungannya sudah memasuki 7 bulan dan akan segera melahirkan dan ia mengatakan butuh sosok ibu yang mau mendampinginya dimasa kehamilannya. Hah, andai saja ibu nuna heechul yang terhormat itu belum meninggal pastinya kyuhyun akan menahan ibunya agar tetap berada dirumah dan duduk manis menunggu ia pulang dari kantor. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan, hanya saja... haruskah 3 bulan? Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, memasang wajah sebal andalannya yang terkadang membuat ibunya ingin melempar benda apa saja disekitarnya.

-kyumin-

Sungmin melangkah dengan riangnya menuju toko sepatu miliknya yang berada dipusat kota. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi. Harusnya di akhir pekan begini ia libur, tapi ia lebih memilih membantu para karyawannya.

Klinting...

Sungmin tersenyum manis kepada karyawannya. Tak banyak memang, tapi karyawan sungmin cukup membantu toko sepatunya. Tak jauh dari toko sepatu, sungmin beberapa bulan yang lalu membuka butik baju. Ah bukan butik, lebih tepatnya toko baju. Jika mengatakan butik eum itu terkesan terlalu mewah, sungmin tak suka yang terlalu wah.

Dengan wajah yang gembira sungmin melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya sendiri. Memilihkan sepatu, merekomendasikan, hampir semuanya sungmin yang melakukan sendiri. Hingga senyuman manis sungmin pudar ketika pelanggan dengan gender namja, tinggi, tampan. Dia orang dimasa lalu sungmin. Bagaimana bisa orang itu muncul lagi? Bukankah setelah lulus senior high school ia menghilang tanpa kabar, meninggalkan sungmin dengan luka yang dalam.

"sungminie?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya sungmin mematung. ia harus berbicara apa? Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, menjawab panggilannya pun tak perlu.

"aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak boleh. Meskipun hatinya menjerit mengatakan bahwa sungmin juga merindukan sosok yang ada di depannya, tapi ia tak boleh merindukannya lagi. Sungmin sudah menguburnya dalam-dalam dengan sosok yang sekarang ada didepan matanya. Ia sudah memiliki kyuhyun, hatinya pun juga milik kyuhyun, ia tak boleh goyah.

Grep!

Tidak! Benteng pertahanan sungmin tak boleh runtuh. Pikirannya masih waras. Sang namja tadi makin mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin tak tahan lagi, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir sungmin, hanya air mata yang terus keluar dari mata indahnya. Mungkin orang diluar sana mengira sungmin dan namja tadi adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling melepas rindu karena sudah lama tak bertemu, tapi bagi kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan toko sepatu sungmin, itu adalah pemandangan yang merusak matanya.

"siapa dia?" gumam kyuhyun, sambil pergi menjauh. Sedikit terkejut dan merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya sesak. Dengan langkah lunglai, ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Berniat mengajak sungmin makan siang, berakhir dengan dadanya sesak. Kyuhun berharap, ia bisa berpikiran positif kali ini. Ia tak mau jika ada pertengkaran antara dirinya dan sungmin.

"_kyu~ kyuhyunnie~"_

Kyuhyun berhenti dari berjalannya, menengok kekanan, ke kiri, kesegala arah tak menemukan orang yang memanggilnya. Suaranya mirirp dengan suara istrinya dulu. Kyuhyun baru akan berjalan, tapi matanya menangkap sosok istrinya yang berdiri ditengah keramaian orang, istrinya tersenyum kearahnya. Apa ia tak salah lihat? Kyuhyun mengucek matanya dan seketika sosok istrinya hilang.

"mungkin aku merindukannya."

Kyuhyun segera menuju toko bunga yang tak berada jauh, membeli bunga, dan kembali menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

-kyumin-

"kenapa tadi, kau memanggilku? Kau merindukanku? Kkk tidak mungkin. Aku yang merindukanmu, yeah... mungkin. Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku kemari bukan? dan menceritakan tentang sungmin? Kau masih ingat? Aku tadi melihatnya berpelukan dengan entahlah dia siapa, namja yang mungkin tampan, tapi kau tau akulah yang paling tampan. Aku tadi juga melihat jika sungmin menangis, apa namja itu menyakitinya? Ah tapi dari reaksi sungmin, namja itu tidak melakukan apa-apa mengingat sungmin pandai bela diri. Apa kau cemburu jika aku bersama sungmin hingga kau ingin aku menemuim disini? Mungkin iya."

Kyuhyun tetap berceloteh dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam menceritakan kejadia hari ini hingga sore. Ia mengabaikan getaran-getaran ponselnya. Ia ingin sendiri, tak ingin diganggu setelah melihat adegan itu, maksudnya berpelukan. Kyuhyun berharap cemburunya tidak berlebihan, tapi memang ia butuh teman untuk mendengar curhatan hatinya.

"kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menoleh kesumber suara. Hyungnya yang paling tampan dengan kepala besar dan penyuka kura-kura itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun menghampiri hyungnya.

"kenapa disini hyung?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini? Ah aku ingat, hehe maaf. Aku mengunjungi makam appaku."

"aku ingin berkunjung kerumahmu dan melihat istri cantikmu itu. Apa boleh?"

Yesung tampak berpikir, tak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula istrinya dari kemarin merengek meminta bertemu kyuhyun. suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa bagi yesung.

"tapi sebelumnya... eung maukah kau menemaniku membeli perlengkapan bayi?"

"kenapa tidak dengan ryeowook nuna?"

"yaish... kejutan... apa kau tidak mengerti kejutan?"

Yeah kyuhyun mengerti dan hari ini ia mendapat kejutan. Harusnya ia marah bukan? Tapi bagi kyuhyun... marah tak menyelesaikan semuanya. Benar tidak? Inilah sifat lain kyuhyun yang tidak banyak tidak diketahui orang termasuk ibunya sendiri. Meskipun kyuhyun orang yang terkenal menyebalkan, angkuh, tegas, tapi ia tak mau menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan emosi. Tanyakan saja pada ibu kyuhyun, apakah kyuhyun pernah marah? Jawabannya waktu dia masih kecil, setelah beranjak dewasa sifat kyuhyun berubah. Coba tanyakan pada yesung atau ryeowook juga, apakah kyuhyun pernah marah? Jawabannya tidak, pasangan ini jarang melihat kyuhyun marah, pasangan ini terlalu sering melihat kyuhyun merajuk dan usil.

"hyung... apa kau yakin membeli ini?"

"wae?"

"anakmu saja belum lahir kenapa membelikan ini?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, hyungnya ini memang super sekali. anaknya saja belum lahir sudah mau membelikan alat yang membantu bayi berjalan, maafkan mungil yang tak tau namanya apa -_-v kyuhyun lebih suka jika hyungnya itu membeli box bayi atau membeli baju-baju bayi yang lucu itu.

"hyung lebih baik beli box bayi saja."

"ah... matta."

Yaish sekali lagi... kyuhyun memastikan benar-benar kepala hyungnya semakin besar. Kenapa hari ini hyungnya ini pabo sekali. tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin menjitak tapi diurungkan karena matanya melihat sungmin berjalan menyebrang bergandengan tangan dengan yang tak salah kyuhyun ingat namja itu yang berpelukan dengan sungmin.

"min..."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
